Road Trip from Hell
by Chaotic Crescent
Summary: School is finally over, Kagome and her friends, decides to take a road trip to get away from boys, but instead they are stuck with them for three whole months. Troubles are bounds to happen, deep secrets are revealed. Kagome's nightmare has just started.
1. Prologue: Summer is here!

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

As the final bell rang, it was the indication that the school year was finally over, everybody met up with their friends to plan for the upcoming days of summer. Everyone was chattering about how fast the year has gone by, and was excited that they don't have to get lectured by teachers for three months.

"Kagome! I have the perfect idea for summer vacation." Kagome's friend, Sango, said as she ran to catch up with her.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Kagome said stopping to let Sango catch her breath. "And it must be better than your last idea about throwing a party every night."

"It's even better than the parties every night! Trust me; let's go on a road trip, just the four of us. It's a good idea, don't you think? I mean when we get to college, we probably won't be seeing each other as much as we do now."

"Oh my gosh, Sango! That the greatest idea you ever thought of. But where are we going to go to?" Kagome asked.

"Ugh...that a good question, where are we going to go. What about Kyoto?" Sango suggested. "I heard the weather is great during the summer, and that it is one of the perfect places to go and get a nice tan."

"Alright, I just need to run this through with my mom, before we start planning every detail." Kagome said as both of the girls went inside Kagome's house. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Okay, dear. Oh Sango, it's nice to see you. Are you two studying for an exam or something?" Kagome's mom asked as she greeted both of the girls.

"Mom, school is over...its summer vacation." Kagome said. "Anyways, Sango and I are planning on going on a road trip, if that is okay with you that is."

"That's a wonderful idea! Is Ayame going to be accompanying with you two?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! We totally forgot about Ayame; we should invite her too, it's going to be so boring without her." Sango said realizing that they never invited one of their good friends, Ayame.

"I cannot believe we forgot about her; Sango, why don't you call her now and run this through with her." Kagome suggested.

"So, only you three girls are going to take a road trip?" Kagome's mom said trying to get this straighten out.

"Ugh...yeah, but I was also thinking about inviting Rin too. I doubt she will have anything planned for the summer." Sango said finishing up her call to Ayame. "Well, Ayame said that her grandfather lets her; also she asked us for the date we will be leaving, and I told her to come here like tomorrow so we can plan this together. Would that be alright, Ms. Higurashi?"

"That would be perfectly fine with me, and thank you for running this to me before inviting people over. Oh by the way, there is something bothering me about the trip."

"What's that, mom?" Kagome asked wondering what was bothering her mom. "I think the whole trip is perfect the way it is."

"Well, I think that every one of you should have bodyguards incase something do happen to you girls, and knowing that you have protection if would make me feel a lot better knowing all of you are safe and sound."

"Mom, how the heck would we be able to get bodyguards? We will have to pay them good money to hire them."

"I was thinking about...inviting Inuyasha to protect you, and he can bring his friends also." Kagome's mom mumbled at the end of her sentence.

"Who are you thinking about?" Kagome asked. "You mumbled at the end of your sentence."

"I said, Inuyasha and his friends." Kagome's mom said, hoping her daughter won't disagree with her.

"You got to be kidding me! Why does it have to be Inuyasha and his friends?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison.

"He is strong and so are his friends; also you got to admit he does have the cutest ears. I just don't know why you two dislike each other."

"Mom, he's been the biggest jerk I ever known for the past years I have known him. He played the meanest jokes on me in grade school."

"Ms. Higurashi, please reconsider about them; Miroku, one of his friends, is the hugest pervert ever! He asks every girl he sees if they would bear his child, what kind of guy would ask a girl that?" Sango said trying to get Kagome's mom to reconsider about letting Inuyasha and his friends come along.

"Listen, girls. If Inuyasha and his friends don't come along; Kagome would not be able to accompany you girls during your trip."

"Mom, that so not fair. You cannot do this to me; all I wanted during the summer was to get away from Inuyasha."

"Well, dear. You two just need to settle your differences. I am going to call his mother right now to bring Inuyasha and his friends over."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she got out of her chair and ran into her room with tears falling down from her brown orbs. Sango went after her to see if she could make her feel better, by telling all the things that they would be doing during their trip to Kyoto.

"Kagome, don't worry everything would be just fine. Don't let Inuyasha get to you. Come on, we still got to call Ayame and Rin over to talk about the trip." Sango said trying to comfort her crying friend.

"All I wanted to do was to get away from his face. Now he is going to come with us and make my whole time in Kyoto a living nightmare! What did I even do to deserve this?"

"You did nothing to deserve it, but look at it this way. At least you don't have a lecher groping every minute; I think by the end of the summer my hand would be broken."

"You know just the thing to make me laugh, don't you?" Kagome laughed at Sango's comment.

"You got that right. Come on, you call Rin while I call Ayame. Then we can discuss the whole trip." Kagome nodded and reach for her cell phone, which was on her nightstand.

After a long conversation with both of their friends, they were called down by Kagome's mom telling them that the boys were here. "Don't stop me if I am strangling Inuyasha when I get down."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll be too busy strangling that damn lecher." Both Kagome and Sango laughed and went down to greet their unwanted guests.

"Oh good, I'm glad that you two can make it." Kagome's mom said as she walked into the living room, holding a tray with was carrying five eight teacups. "Hope you like jasmine tea."

"You don't need to worry about me not liking it, jasmine tea is my favorite." Inuyasha's mom, Sakura, said holding a teacup as Kagome's mom filled it up with tea.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Taiyoukai." Kagome said as she bowed down to Inuyasha's mom, being polite.

"Hello, Mrs. Taiyoukai. I have a question, why is Sesshoumaru here with you? Is he going to come with us to the trip?" Sango asked as she bowed down.

"Oh no, he's not. Since he has nothing else better to do, he just decided to come over here with us." Inuyasha's mom replied.

Just then the doorbell ranged. "Oh that must be Rin and Ayame. Mom, I hope you don't mine me inviting them over, since we are discussing about he trip. I thought that they might want to know what we will be doing on the trip."

"Oh that's fine; it's a good thing you invited them over, now I don't need to tell them tomorrow."

"Rin is going to be accompanying on your trip?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome's mom as his sipped his jasmine tea.

"Why yes, that what Kagome has told me." Kagome's mom replied as she heard Kagome telling Rin and Ayame about the trip and their bodyguards. "Kagome dear, why don't you bring Rin and Ayame over to the living room, so we can all discuss about the details about the trip." Kagome's mom said.

As the girls finally have gotten situated they began discussing about their road trip to Kyoto. "Mom, all I have to say is that the girls and I will be a hundred percent safe without needing them accompanying us." Kagome said as she pointed her index finger towards Inuyasha.

"Keh, I doubt you can even protect yourself. Hold on, I know that you cannot protect yourself." Inuyasha said interrupting.

"Why would you even care if I can protect myself, Inuyasha? I doubt that you would even want to spend three whole entire months with me bothering you every second. I mean, you can just party every night instead of protecting me." Kagome said.

"You are right about that, I could be going to parties every night and dance with hot chicks, but by the look on Miroku face, he wants to stay and protect you girls. And it wouldn't be fun without Miroku tagging along with me."

"That's enough of you two. Here's the rule. Kagome, if you don't have Inuyasha and his friends with you on your trip, then you will not be able to go." Kagome's mom said, and by her tone, she was serious.

"That's right. Inuyasha, if you do not go with the girls, you won't be able to go to those parties and dance with those hot chicks of yours. And that is final; do you understand?" Inuyasha nodded not wanting to get his mom angry.

"Do you understand, Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked. Kagome nodded, her whole trip was now ruined by her worst nightmare, Inuyasha. "Alright, back to business. When do you girls plan on leaving for your trip?"

"We were thinking about as soon as possible. But it might take awhile for all of us to be done packing." Rin answered.

"Mother, since there is one less guy than the girls, I suggest that I should go too, just incase." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Hmm...I guess that would be reasonable. Alright Sesshoumaru, you are allowed to go on the trip. It wouldn't be fair if one boy is watching two girls, would it now."

"I don't mind watching over two girls! In fact, I would be happy if I could watch over two girls." Miroku happily said. Sango walked over to Miroku and slapped him across his face. "What was that for, Sango dearest?"

"It was for being you!" Sango said sitting back down next to Kagome, on the couch. "How are we going to survive with them hanging around?" Sango asked Kagome, she just shook her head indicating that she doesn't know.

After everybody left, the sun was already setting. "Oh dear, I didn't know it was this late, I still haven't start dinner." Kagome's mom said as she went to the kitchen.

As for Kagome, she went into her room and turned on her computer. "How the hell am I going to survive the whole summer with Inuyasha near me, being my damn bodyguard?" Kagome opened up AOL Instant Messenger, and signed on her screen name.

Kagome scanned her list to see who was on, and who was on away. As she was about to open up her internet explorer an instant message popped up. 'Who the hell is this?' Kagome thought.

She read what the mysterious person wrote, it reads: Hey bitch, you better not ruin my summer vacation, if you do there will be hell to pay.

'Who is Demonic Death? Oh it's Inuyasha. How the hell did he even get my screen name in the first place?' Kagome decided to write him back, and she wrote: How the hell did you even get my screen name? Don't tell me that you have been stalking me all this time.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha's reply was: Oh Angelic Death, I have my connections, and the answer to your question is no, I have not been stalking, why would I?

'Why you, little bastard...' Kagome replied back: Hmm...I don't know. You just seemed like a person that might just even molest a poor, defenseless girl like me. Anyways, I got to go eat, and don't you dare instant message me ever again.

Kagome signed off and went downstairs to eat dinner with her family. "Mom, that was the best dinner ever; I just love your cooking so much."

"Why thank you, Kagome. Shouldn't you start packing, you wanted to leave as soon as possible, am I correct?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Thanks for reminding me, mom. I'm going to start packing right now." Kagome ran up to her room, got out her suitcase and began filling her suitcase with tank-tops, skirts, sundress, and other clothing she will be needing for her trip. "Oh yeah, I need to bring my toothbrush, brush, lip gloss, shampoo, conditioner...and I think that's it."

'That took less time than I thought it would be.' Kagome went down, grabbed the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hi, this is Sango. I'm here right now, but I am sort of busy at the moment, sorry that I can't answer your call. I'll call you back as soon as I am done."

'Damn it, it's her fucking message.' "Sango, its Kagome. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm done packing. And I was wondering if you need any help packing. Call me back later, bye." Before Kagome could have hanged up, Sango picked up the phone.

"Kagome! Thank god, you called. I am so having trouble with choosing all my outfits." Sango said in panic.

"Why do you need me to help you choose outfits, you can pick out your own outfits just fine. You don't need me to help you."

"Yeah, I know I can pick out my outfits, but I don't want to wear anything too revealing, especially with that lecher hanging around me."

"Alright, don't have a heart attack on me now. I'll come over to your house right now, and help you. Even though, I doubt that you need any help from me. Just let me tell you this. Forget Inuyasha and his jackass friends; don't let them play you like you are some toy. Who cares if they say anything about any of our outfits? I sure don't."

"You're right, Kagome. But I don't want that fucking lecher groping me every minute by what outfit I wear."

"Well, all I can say is that you should punch him every time he tries to grope you maybe that will teach him a lesson by the end of the summer."

"Alright, thank you so much, Kagome! Well, I'm off to finish packing maybe you can check if Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are done with their packing."

"You got to be kidding me, I am not stepping one foot inside that hell hole. Nobody can force me into going there, and I mean it. Oh sorry, Sango. My mom said that I have to get off the phone. I'll talk to you later."

Kagome hung up the phone and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Kagome, I have a favor to ask you. Can you go over to Inuyasha's house and ask his mom if she and her family would like to come over for dinner before all of you leave?"

She got out of her house and began walking over to her next door neighbor, Inuyasha. "I cannot believe I am going to come here, when I just told Sango that I would never come near that hell hole." Kagome said to herself.

"You know, bitch, it isn't healthy talking to yourself. People might think you are metal or something." That one voice made her blood boils, knowing that it belongs to the biggest jerk in the whole universe.

"Why are you even sitting on a tree, shouldn't you be packing for the trip, bodyguard?" Kagome respond.

"Keh, I'm already done with my packing. And I like to sit in trees; do you have a problem with that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Now I'm getting a huge feeling that you are stalking me..."Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Hey, bitch! I can hear you, you know that? Or did you forget that I was a half-breed." Inuyasha smirked. 'Damn him and his good senses.' Kagome thought.

"I don't even know why I waste my breath on you. Oh yeah, just tell your mom that my mom wants to invite you and your family over to have a last dinner before we leave for our trip." After telling Inuyasha about the dinner, Kagome walk back to her house.

'Geez, all this packing must of made me tired. I think, I would go and take a nap.' Kagome slid into her bed, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

By the time dinner was already done and ready to serve, Kagome was still asleep in her bed. "Hmm...I guess, Kagome must have fallen asleep. Oh well, let's just leave her alone and eat before the food gets cold. She can eat when she wakes up, all that packing must of made her tired." Kagome's mom said.

"That was delicious, Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha said being polite, for once. "I think I should go and check if Kagome is awake now."

"Why thank you, Inuyasha. Yes, please do see if she is awake. If she is, tell her that her dinner is getting colder and colder by the second, if not. Then leave her alone and let her rest."

Inuyasha nodded, walked upstairs and walk into Kagome's room. He turned on the light and saw Kagome sleeping on her bed holding a teddy bear in her arms. "She stills sleeps with a stuffed animal, what a joke." Inuyasha looked around; her room was painted light pink. She has pictures of her friends at the beach and everything.

Kagome stirred, but not waking up. 'Her scent is all over her room...the smell of cherry blossoms are intoxicating. But somehow, it smells so...wait, I can't be thinking about this. I hate her ever since I met her, how can her scent affect me this way.'

Kagome stirred once more, this time waking her up. "What time is it?" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha near her bed. "Inuyasha, why are you in my room?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"I came up here to see if you were awake; your mom told me to tell you that your dinner is on the table, and that you should microwave the food about a minute and thirty seconds." Inuyasha said looking away, trying to hide his blush.

"What? You guys already ate dinner? Why didn't anybody wake me up?" Kagome asked as she walked to the door.

"Well, your mom said not to wake you up, because you might be tired from all that packing you did today." Inuyasha respond.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find Inuyasha's parents and her mom talking. "Kagome dear, glad to see you awake. Here's your dinner." Kagome's mom said holding a plate of food in her hands. "Don't forget to heat it up, unless you like eating your food cold."

Kagome decided to ignore her mom's comment and placed the dish in the microwave. After it was done heating up, Kagome took the plate and walked into the living room.

"I never knew you were a loner, bitch." Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha for making that comment.

"I choose to ignore that comment." Kagome said trying to be mature and not let his comments get to her. Kagome reached for the controller, turned on the television, and start scanning though each channel. "Oh my gosh. There isn't anything on."

"There probably are some things on, but you aren't looking at the right channels." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome, and grabbed the controller out of her hands.

"You could have asked, instead of taking the controller out of my hands." Kagome mumbled. She looked over at the television as Inuyasha continued scanning the channels.

"What the fuck; don't they have anything good showing? All this is a bunch of crap." Inuyasha said as he pressed the bottom. "Got any good movies, bitch?"

"I do, but I rather be called Kagome, instead of bitch." Kagome said as she got out of the couch, place her plate on the coffee table and walked over to the television to grab a hand full of movies.

"Hmm...X-Men 2, the Butterfly Effect, and Scary Movie 3..." Inuyasha continue naming all the movies that he held in his arms. "How the hell did you get your mom to get this movie?" Inuyasha said as he showed Kagome the movie he was talking about.

"You mean Euro trip? I brought that movie myself; but how did it get down here?" Kagome thought for awhile. "Oh my gosh, Souta! I am so going to kill him before we leave for the trip."

"Did you watch it yet?" Inuyasha asked indicating that he wants to watch it, but he knew better than watching this with his parents, Kagome's mom, Kagome's grandfather, and younger brother.

"No. I have been looking for that for ages, but I never found it until now." Kagome said, grabbing the DVD out of Inuyasha's hand and hid it before her mom found out she has it.

"Well, since you never watched it, why not bring it along when we leave for the trip. My mom insist that we bring the Lexus, it also have a DVD player; but I'm not sure if anybody gets headaches for watching a movie while the car in movement." Inuyasha said.

"Sure, I'll bring it tomorrow. Oh my gosh, this is amazing." Kagome said surprised; Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean by this is amazing?" Inuyasha asked confused as what she meant by it.

"Well, we never had an actual conversation before. We probably have, but it always deals with you calling me a bitch, women, or wench." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha turned his head, hoping that she wouldn't see his blush that was forming on his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess."

"I like having these conversations with you; we should do it more often. But then again, you always act like a jerk." Kagome said as she faces Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could answer both their parents walked in. "Inuyasha, come on. We have to leave. Hitomi, that was a wonderful dinner that you had prepared for us; you should come over to our house and have dinner with us sometime." Inuyasha's dad said as Inuyasha's parents and Sesshoumaru head toward the front door.

"Oh, we should. It is such a shame that Kagome is going on that trip of hers. You are welcome to come over and talk some more." Kagome's mom said as she waved good bye.

Kagome walked up to her room after Inuyasha have left. "Oh great, I won't be able to sleep from afternoon's nap. Maybe I could call Sango, but I doubt she will be awake."

Kagome looked out the window and saw Inuyasha's light was still on. She watched him as he walked around his room grabbing clothes from his closet and placing them in his suitcase.

'You got to be kidding me, he hasn't even packed yet and we are leaving tomorrow.' Kagome thought. After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha was finally done packing. Just then out of nowhere Inuyasha began taking off his shirt. Kagome watched as his rib bones moved up and down as he took his shirt off. 'Oh my gosh, he has the perfect body. Wait, I can't be thinking like this, I have hated him since the day he met, and I still hate him. This is just plain wrong.'

"You know it's not polite to be starring at somebody while they are changing." Kagome's cheeks turned bright red. "I see you liked what you saw."

'Thank god it is dark out.' "Why would I be starring at you? I was just glazing at the stars. Also, why would I like what I just saw? It was disgusting." 'He can probably tell that's a huge lie.' Kagome thought.

"You can stop lying, bitch. Number one, there's not even a star out today; and second, I can tell by your eyes." Kagome turned a shade brighter.

"What if I was starring at you? And what if I did like what I saw?" Kagome said trying to turn the tables around.

"Then I wish to see a part of you; it's fair." Inuyasha said with a smirk as Kagome turn another shade brighter. Just then, Inuyasha broke out with a laugh. "I cannot believe that you are so gullible! Why would I want to take a glance at you?"

Kagome's blush disappeared and anger started rising. "Inuyasha, you are such a fucking bastard!" With that Kagome closed her curtains and turned off her light.

'What the hell was that all about?' Inuyasha thought, but he decided to let it go and ask her tomorrow before they leave.

As the sun rose, the sound of Kagome's alarm clock set off. "What the fuck? Who the hell set my alarm clock?" Kagome got out of bed, opened her curtains, and saw the sun was barely even up.

Kagome walked downstairs, still in her pajamas, and walked to the kitchen where she found her mom cooking breakfast and her grandfather drinking black coffee. "Good morning, Kagome dear. Breakfast is almost done; you might want to wash up before your friends come." Kagome's mom said.

"They are coming here! Why?" Kagome went back upstairs, into her room to grab her outfit, and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. 'Why didn't mom tell me that they were coming here so early in the morning?'

"Oh honey, you do want to get an early start, don't you? I called your friends' parents and told them to wake your friends early to come here." Kagome's mom said.

'They are so going to kill me before we even reach to Kyoto.' Kagome walked up back to her room, grabbed a pair of clothes, and walk into the bathroom to take a nice, warm shower.

After Kagome was done, her friends still haven't arrived. She walked down to eat breakfast, but as soon as she was in the kitchen, the doorbell ranged. "Kagome dear, can you please get that for me?"

Kagome walked over to the front door, and open the door to see her friends still dressed in their pajamas. "Good morning, come on in before neighbors start wondering why I have a herd of tired people."

"That's not funny, Kagome." Rin said as she walked inside and lay on Kagome's couch, while dropping her suitcases near the couch. "Just let me sleep here for an hour." With that Rin fell into a light sleep.

"I second to that." Sango said as she sat down. "Kagome, can you grab me a cup of coffee? Our mom woke us up so early this morning, and I fell asleep at one or something."

"I'll tell my mom to start brewing some coffee right now; does anybody else need anything?" Kagome asked before she went back into the kitchen.

"Why yes, Kagome, could you bring me a cup of tea?" Miroku asked sitting down next to his beloved Sango.

"You better not do anything, and I mean it." Sango said laying her head on one of the pillows. "If you do, you will be dead before we even start driving to Kyoto."

"No need to worry about that, Sango dearest, it is way too early for me to be doing anything perverted, plus I don't want Kagome's mom to see me groping you. She might not let me go then." Miroku said.

"Miroku, don't you ever call me dearest again." With that Sango drifted into a light sleep, just like her sister, Rin.

Just then the doorbell ranged. "I'll get it." Kagome said rushing towards the door. 'Since nobody else seem to be getting it.' Kagome thought as she saw her friends asleep.

As Kagome opened the front door, her eyes widen in surprised. Inuyasha was wearing a white wife beater and red, silk boxers. "Hey, bitch, you can close you mouth now." Inuyasha smirked.

"Why the hell are you wearing you boxers in public?" Kagome asked getting out of her trance. "And why are you late?"

"Keh, I slept in for a couple of minutes." Inuyasha said walking in. "And be glad that I am wearing my boxers; I could of wore nothing."

Kagome eyes widen, and a blush crept on her cheeks. "Oh my gosh, that would be so gross, Inuyasha!" Kagome said closing the door behind her.

"Glad you could make it, little brother." Sesshoumaru said sitting near Rin's sleeping form.

"It's not my fault for sleeping in..." Inuyasha said as he sat down on a couch. "I couldn't sleep until like...3:30 this morning."

"You should stop with those lame excuses of yours." Kouga said as he holds Ayame in his arms.

"Kouga, you and Inuyasha need to stop bickering all the time; you two will kill each other before we even leave Tokyo." Ayame said waving her finger in front of Kouga's face. "You two are friends, and friends should not be fighting all the time."

"I'm not the one who starts it; it's all mutt face's fault!" Kouga said trying to defend himself from Ayame. "Besides, we aren't that close."

"What do you mean it is my entire fault, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled in anger. "You're the one who starts it, not me."

"Will both of you just act your age for once?" Kagome said in annoyance. "I mean it; you two act like a bunch of kindergarteners, fighting over every little thing. Both of you are such a pain in the neck."

Miroku snickered in the back, watching Inuyasha and Kouga get scolded by Kagome. "Kagome's right. You two do act like a bunch of kindergarteners." Miroku said agreeing.

"And you, Miroku. Groping every woman's ass as if you they told you to do it. Plus, asking every woman you pass by, if they would bear your child. What kind of pick up line is that?" Kagome said as her anger disappeared. "I am never having a boyfriend, ever." Kagome whispered to herself.

Ayame watched as Kagome walked into the kitchen to cool herself off. "All of you. Kagome's right. It gets annoying to deal with everyone of you guys." Ayame said breaking the silence.

"Just start acting more seriously; I know its summer and it is time to relax and have fun. Don't take this the wrong way; Kagome and I were only planning on having a road trip without dealing with any boys." Sango said waking up from Kagome's little outburst.

"Just leave Kagome alone for awhile. And please, don't make her mad. She's just really stressed out, that's all." Rin said sitting up.

All the guys, except for Sesshoumaru, who haven't gotten yelled at Kagome, nodded. "I guess, I'll lay low on groping every chick I see." Miroku said.

"And I will stop bickering with Inuyasha, only for the trip though. But I'm not sure if he will go with it or not." Kouga said.

"I guess I will stop bickering with him, also." Inuyasha said mumbling. Kagome came back with a tray of food in her hands.

"Here's your breakfast." Kagome said placing the tray on the coffee table. "Enjoy." With that Kagome walked back into the kitchen.

"What the hell? She's still pissed? Talk about holding a grudge." Inuyasha said as he took a bowl of race and start wolfing it down.

"Just leave her be for the time being." Ayame said grabbing two bowls, and handing one to Kouga. Kouga nodded in thanks.

When everybody was done eating their breakfast, Kagome walked back into the living room, where everybody had ate their breakfast, and cleaned up the bowls by placing them on the tray for her to wash when she went back into the kitchen.

"Okay, do all of you have everything you need? No turning back because we forgotten something?" Kagome asked as she stood near Inuyasha's mom's Lexus.

Everybody nodded. Inuyasha took all their suitcases and placed them in the trunk. "What the fuck did you even bring, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "It's heavy as hell."

"We are staying in Kyoto for the next three months. I want to have enough clothes for the entire trip." Kagome answered back. "It's not my fault I'm a girl."

"Yeah, it's your dad's fault." Inuyasha said mumbling to himself. "Okay, the trunk is so fucking full that everything is going to fall out if you open it. So beware." Inuyasha said as he closed the trunk.

"Everybody got their cell phone, money, and everything else?" Sango asked before she got into the car.

"Oh wait, I forgot my cell phone!" Kagome said as she rushed back into her house to grab her cell phone.

After a couple of minutes, Kagome returned panting. "What the hell took you so god damn long?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my cell phone for awhile." Kagome snapped back at Inuyasha.

"We could have already left, if you didn't take your grand time looking for that damn cell phone of yours." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! Stop all this bickering; both of you are wasting time our time by fighting." Sesshoumaru said getting into the driver's seat. "Inuyasha, you go sit in the front seat so you won't start anymore arguments."

"Sango dearest, will you do the honor by sitting with me?" Miroku asked politely. "I promise I won't grope you."

"Fine, if you do I will cut that damn hand of yours off." Sango said getting inside the car, and sitting in the back with Miroku. "Kagome, you can sit with us." Kagome nodded and went to the middle of the row with Sango and Miroku.

"So, I guess you and me are going to be sitting in the back." Kouga said as he held Ayame's right hand, bringing her to the back.

"Where am I going to be sitting?" Rin asked as she stood outside the car with her hands on her hips, looking slightly mad.

"Rin, you can sit in the middle of Inuyasha and me." Sesshoumaru said making a single for Inuyasha to get out of the car to let Rin in. "Is everybody ready? You can't turn back while we are on the road." Everybody nodded indicating that they were ready to leave.

Sesshoumaru put the key into the ignition and started driving out of the driveway heading to their destination, Kyoto.

* * *


	2. Chapter One: Constant Bickering

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"What the hell is up with this traffic? We have been stuck in this damn car for over two hours, and we haven't gotten off the freeway yet!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. "We'll never make it by six by the speed we are going."

"Inuyasha, would you just shut up? You know, some people are trying to get some sleep and they don't want to be bothered by your constant yelling." Kagome said to Inuyasha, she was being to lose her patience.

"What did you just say, wench?" Inuyasha turned around just when Kagome finished her sentence. "Did you just fucking tell me to shut up? Look here, bitch, I can kick you out of this car in less than a second. So if you don't want your ass out on the freeway, I suggest you stay out of my business."

"Inuyasha, you will not be kicking anyone out of this car as long as I am driving or in this car." Sesshoumaru said, getting annoyed at his little brother. "Just go listen to your IPod or do something less disturbing."

"Yeah, that might actually keep your mouth shut for the rest of the trip." Kagome muttered under her breath. Kagome took out her book, Chasing Redbird, which she started a couple of days before the school year had ended.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, you bitch." Inuyasha said as he took out his red IPod from his pocket and began listening to T.M. Revolution's Invoke.

"They won't ever stop bickering, will they?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru. "Geez, it seems like I'm babysitting two kindergarteners, and I'm the youngest here."

Sesshoumaru gave out a small chuckled. "I don't even know why they hate each other." Sesshoumaru said as he made his way through the traffic.

Sango made her way through to the front of the car and joined in Sesshoumaru's and Rin's conversation. "You know if you think about it Inuyasha and Kagome do make a really cute couple. But the only thing is that they hate each other's guts."

Rin gave out a small yelp. "Sango, when did you get up here? You almost gave me a heart attack just now." Rin said as her hand covered her heart.

"Rin, stop overreacting. I doubt, I would ever give you a heart attack? Oh Sesshoumaru, do you think you can turn the air conditioner just by a notch. It's really cold back there." Sango asked. "You know what? There is another really cute couple here, but they just won't express their feelings for each other." Sango said before she went back over to Miroku.

"Who are they, Sango? Tell me, is it you and Miroku?" Rin asked wondering who her sister could be talking about.

"What? I cannot believe you even guess that; you already know how much I dislike him." Sango said turning away to cover her blush. 'Why am I blushing? I so do not have a crush on that pervert; this cannot be happening.'

"Sheesh, you can't even take a small joke. I was just kidding about you liking him, Sango. Don't make it a big deal." Rin said as she was trying to cover her laughter.

"I can't believe you would make a joke out of that, Rin. What kind of person would do that to her own sister?" Sango said raising her voice only by a little.

"Would you to shut up? You know some people, like Kouga and me, are trying to get some sleep." Ayame said as she snuggles closer to her boyfriend. "Wake us up when we arrive to Kyoto."

"Sorry for waking you up, Ayame; we will try to keep our voices down." Rin apologized to her friend. "That's weird; Kagome should be up in our faces by now, mentioning her and Inuyasha would look adorable together."

Sango went over to Kagome and took away the book she was reading. Kagome was fast asleep, listening to her mini disk player. "She must be really tired if she slept through us talking, I mean she's always a light sleeper." Sango told Rin.

"Rin, you might want to start waking them up, we will be arriving to a rest stop, so we can all get some lunch." Sesshoumaru told Rin, as he exited off the freeway.

"That's a great idea, Sesshoumaru. I'll start waking everybody up." Rin said to Sesshoumaru. She crawled next to Kouga and Ayame and nudged them gently. "Wake up, you two. We are going to stop and get some lunch. So, start gathering all your things."

Ayame stirred. "Hmm?" She muttered as she began to rub her eyes. "Oh okay. Kouga, time to wake up, we are almost at a rest stop." Ayame told Kouga, who was still sleeping. "We're going to get something to eat and if you don't get up, we will leave you."

Kouga stretch and yawned. "You better not leave me." Kouga said as he grab Ayame's arm and pull her close to him. "Just give me five more minutes, okay? I'm really tired, because I barely got any sleep because of Ginta calling me like at one in the morning, and we didn't stop talking until like three." Kouga explained to Ayame.

"Aww, poor Kouga. You know what? That sucks for you, because you aren't going to fall asleep again. So, hurry and get your things together." Ayame told Kouga in a stern voice.

Sango went over to Kagome and shook her gently. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Your knight and shining armor had just arrived." Sango said to Kagome, who still haven't waked up. "Come on, Kagome. Just wake up or I'm going to tell Inuyasha to wake you up for me."

Kagome shot up. "You better not have that bastard wake me up." Kagome told Sango in a deathly voice. "And I mean you better not." Kagome warned Sango.

"Gosh Kagome, I was just kidding you don't have to take it so seriously." Sango said trying to back away from her friend. "But can you wake up Inuyasha?"

"How about…no, and that's my final answer." Kagome told Sango. Kagome picked up her book and began reading again.

"Keh, I don't want a bitch like her to wake me up." Inuyasha said taking off his headphones. "So where are we going to eat?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru as he got off the freeway.

"We will decide when we get there." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. "Rin, did you get everything ready?" he asked as he watched her from the rear mirror.

"Umm…yeah, I just need to find my purse. Did anyone see where I placed it?" Rin asked everybody in the car. 'Of all places where could I have placed it?' She asked herself.

"Rin, do you think it is in the front? I mean, you sat there for most of the car ride." Sango asked Rin as she helped her younger sister. "Inuyasha, do you see Rin's purse?" Inuyasha ducked down as looked for the missing purse.

"Let see…is that it? No, wait…found it." Inuyasha said as he got up, holding Rin's lost purse and brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Inuyasha, you are such a lifesaver; and here I was thinking that my purse was gone forever." Rin told Inuyasha, as he finished moving his hair.

"Keh, don't worry about it." Inuyasha replied. 'Besides Sesshoumaru would have killed me if I didn't help search for it.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Wow…I can't believe Inuyasha actually helped someone." Kagome muttered to no one in particular. "There's a surprise."

"What the fuck did you say, bitch?" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome. He had heard everything that she had said.

"What I said is none of your business." Kagome replied coolly. She brought her book up and began reading once more. 'Damn, I forgot that he have super hearing. I should be careful what I say to myself now.'

"I think it is my business." Inuyasha looked at her, and pulled her book away. "Don't try to ignore me." Inuyasha's anger was rising.

"You better give me back my book." Kagome's anger was too beginning to rise. "I said give me back my book." Kagome wanted to strangle him for stealing her book away.

"That is enough of you two. Both of you need to stop all this bickering, we are trying to have a nice summer vacation, but all you are doing is making it hell for us!" Sango yelled. "Inuyasha, give back Kagome's book. And Kagome, stop staying things behind Inuyasha back."

Inuyasha gave back Kagome's book and crossed his arms. As for Kagome, she opened her book to the page that she was reading before Inuyasha took it away from her. "Sango, you look stressed. Why don't I give you a nice massage?" Miroku said as he moved closer.

"Back off, you pervert. All I need is to clear my mind and that does not include you giving me a massage." Sango said sternly as she rubbed her temples. 'They can be so immature, why can't they just grow up for once?'

"Look everybody." Ayame said breaking the silence. "We have to stop all this bickering, and I mean now. Sango is getting tired of you two fighting all the time and same with everybody else." Ayame began.

"She's right. We should just get everything out in the open before this trip turn into a disaster." Kouga suggested. "I think we should just say what's on our minds and get this over with."

"I agree with Kouga." Miroku said agreeing. "Let's just tell each other what's bothering and what we can do about it, because this trip would just cause more problems in the future."

"We can ask each other questions and we have to answer them, but nobody else but the person you ask can talk, so meaning no interruptions." Rin said agreeing with the idea of sharing their thoughts and feelings. "I will start first. Kagome, do you really hate Inuyasha as much as you say you do?"

"I agree no interruptions. All this arguing is going to stop today, and I mean it when I say today." Sango said taking out some medicine to relieve her aching headache.

"What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a cold glare. "We all know that she hates my guts as well as I hate hers."

"Kagome can answer for herself and what did I say about no interruptions?" Rin told Inuyasha. "So are you going to tell or what?" Rin asked Kagome.

"I…no, I really don't hate him; I never really did, but after what he did to me all I wanted was to hate him." Kagome confessed to everyone. Inuyasha's eyes widen as her words sank in. "But…I couldn't, and I can never hate him." Kagome ended in a whisper, but Inuyasha heard everything.

Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes; everybody was stunned at what Kagome had told them. "Kagome, it's okay." Ayame whispered to Kagome, trying to comfort her. "So Inuyasha, what happened in the past that we don't know?"

"Oh my," Sango said to herself. She was beginning to feel terrible for all the times she tempted Kagome on why she disliked Inuyasha.

The spotlight was on him now, everyone paid close attention to him. "A few years ago…Kagome and I were dating. We went out for over a year, but things started getting bad. Kikyou walked into the picture and so did Hojou. Kikyou wanted me for the longest time and same with Hojou, but they couldn't get it through their heads that Kagome and I loved each other with both of our hearts." Inuyasha said but was cut off by Kagome.

"That's when our relationship took a turn. One night during a party that Hiten and Manten held, I saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyou and that's when I broke it off with Inuyasha. All my feelings for Inuyasha disappeared that night and that's when we started hating each other." Kagome said finishing off her side of her story.

"You got that all wrong." Inuyasha said. "My trust for you disappeared before the party. Remember going to the mall with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi? And how you four bumped into Hojou?" Inuyasha said bring back his painful memories.

"How…did you know I bumped into Hojou? I never told anyone about that day and Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi promised me that they would never tell another living soul." Kagome said remembering that day.

"You know what? I saw the whole thing from the beginning to the end. Of how Hojou took you away from your group and how he kissed you." Inuyasha stated, never in a million years did he thought of revealing that day.

"So in other words, you were spying on me?" Kagome asked. "You told me that you were going to hang out with Hiten and Manten."

"They had to go to the mall with their younger sister, Souten. They told me to meet them at their house, but before they left they called me and told me that you were with Hojou. So I rushed over to the mall to see for myself." Inuyasha told Kagome. "And after that, we had plans to go out for dinner. I wanted you to tell me what happened at the mall, but you kept ignoring my questions."

"I didn't want to tell you because you were going to get mad and start a riot." Kagome said to Inuyasha. 'I was the one who started the downfall…I should of told him.' Kagome pushed back her thoughts. 'No, he was the one that kissed Kikyou.'

"You want to know everything that happened at the party? I'll tell you. Hiten and Manten knew that I was depressed about Hojou and you kissing, so they told Kikyou. They thought that I should be with someone that wouldn't cheat on anyone else. So Kikyou took me into another room and she began getting close to me, but she told me if I done anything Naraku would have hurt you, so it was either Naraku hurting you or it was me." Inuyasha told Kagome.

Everyone was silent. They had finally known the cause of Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship. 'Such deep secrets being told that had been kept away.' Miroku thought to himself.

"But either way, I would have gotten hurt." Kagome said. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why now?" Kagome's tears stained her cheeks once more.

"Because…you had already left me." Inuyasha said in a whisper. No one said a word; they gave their hearts to Inuyasha and Kagome. Memories that was healed with other memories, opened once more.

'Oh no, I shouldn't have made them tell such deep wounds.' Rin thought as she blamed herself for bringing back deep memories. "Inuyasha, Kagome, I am so sorry. We shouldn't have force you to tell your painful past."

"I didn't know…Inuyasha, how could you hide this deep secret from me? Your best friend!" Miroku said as he pretended to act hurt.

"We are truly sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" Ayame asked both of them. Before any of them could answer Sesshoumaru told them that they had arrived.

"Geez Sesshoumaru, great way to end the mood." Kouga teased. "Come on, Ayame. Instead of us bothering them, they should really be alone to talk." Ayame nodded and walked instead the fast-food place with the rest of them gang, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

'I hope that everything will be okay between them.' Sango hoped as she got out of the car and ran after the rest of the gang. "Don't leave me behind!"

* * *


End file.
